Harry PotterDursley and the mistake
by JesseJamesSaint
Summary: AU! Dumbledore made a mistake when he named Alex Potter the boy who lived because when Harry returns to the wizarding world he is a smooth talking ladies man who is stronger then Merlin! Harry/Mutli HHR Main Rewritten Chapter 1


On the night of October 31st in the town of Gordic Hollows a man in a black robe stood in front of what many people think is a vacant lot between two houses. When in reality it is hidden by magic.

The black robed figure looks around at all the muggles running around dressed in silly outfits. Many people look at the man just standing in front of the lot because he hasn't moved from the spot for a long time because he is waiting for his spy that will show him the way. This man is named Tom Riddle but to his followers and everyone else he is Lord Voldemort the greatest dark lord in a century and his spy is none other then Peter Pettigrew friend of the house that he is waiting to get into.

Peter opens the front door and walks up to his lord and master and hands him a slip of paper which on it reads: "214 Firefly drive, Gordic Hollows" when he is finished reading the paper a house begins to come into view where the vacant lot used to be. Lord Voldemort and his spy walk into the house and if you were watching you would think they just disappeared. Lord Voldemort looks down at the babysitter who is dead sitting in front of the fire where she didn't even have time to reach for her wand.

"Where are they Wormtail?" hissed Voldemort

"Upstairs Master" squeaked Wormtail

Lord Voldemort looks at the pictures on the way on the way up and in one is a nice looking family of four. The father is a man with untidy black hair and horn-rimmed glasses who looks to be about twenty and the mother has beautiful red hair that goes down past her shoulders with the most amazing green eyes. The babies in the picture and the reason for this visit are twins the youngest is a cubby little kid with with red hair like his mom but brown eyes like his father and the oldest has untidy black hair like his father but his eyes are the color of death or in this case the Avada Kedavra curse or the death curse. Lord Voldemort reaches the nursery and watches as little Alexander continues to sleep while Harry follows his every movement with his eyes.

"Hello little one I guess since your awake you die first"

Harry shakes his head and points at Voldemort.

"You say I am doing to die first fine lets see."

Lord Voldemort flicks his wrist and out of his sleeve pops a wooden stick which he points at the forehead of little Harry as Wormtail hides in the doorway watching the whole thing play out. Lord Voldemort lets out a evil laugh as he screams the killing curse at the top of his lungs.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

A sickly green light shoots out of the wand towards the small child, but at almost the exact same moment the boy raised his hands into the air and shouted what only could be described as a battle cry creating a bubble around him.

The small sliver that had breached the bubble hit the boy just above the hairline on his forehead. It knocked the boy unconscious and left a lightening bolt shaped scar where it had struck where it wouldn't be discovered for many years to come when Harry Potter doesn't exist any more.

The rest of the green light had been reflected backwards right into the snake faced man's chest. With an ear piercing screech that awoke the boy in the other crib the pale faced man known as Voldemort was ripped to pieces by his own spell. Wormtail saw the black cloud that left his body as it disintegrated bringing with him hope that he didn't just make the worst mistake of his life.

The force of the reflected spell shattered every piece of glass for miles around. The window of the nursery was no exception, and one piece of glass grazed the red haired boy as it flew by him, leaving a long thin cut across his chest. The baby immediately began crying loudly from the pain. So only seconds after it had started the room was quiet once again, except for the cries of the injured red haired boy.

Wormtail heard the sirens that will bring the muggle police so he did that only thing and that made any sense to him he ran for his life to try and find his master to bring about the age of darkness once again.

Lily and James Potter had been attending a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix when the horrible news came. Sirius Black their best friend had stumbled into the meeting room shouting wildly. After several minutes in which he calmed down he looked straight at Lily and James.

"There was an attack and I can't find Peter I am so sorry James and Lily."

Without a second glance James and Lily were off running as fast as they could towards the edge of the wards so they could apparate home. Following quickly behind them were several Order members including Albus Dumbledore. Not waiting for everyone else Lily and James disappeared the second they exited the wards.

James and Lily reappeared in what looked like a war zone. Muggle police and fire men were all over the place, and it appeared that every window for miles around had been shattered. They forced their way through the crowd until they caught site of the house, the Fidelius Charm was still been in place because no one was walking in or near their house.

James and Lily rushed towards the house panicking when they found the body of their babysitter a daughter of an order member. James ran to see if she was still alive while Lily ran up the stairs screaming for her babies to be alright. Once they reached the door they found it shut but unlocked. Throwing it open James leapt into the room with Lily right behind him both scanning the room with their wands.

Instead of the evil snaked face man and their dead children as they had expected to find, they were instead met with an empty room. The cribs were still intact and one of them had painful whimpers coming from it. James moved to the crib the noise was coming from and hastily uttered some healing spells at would help play a part in the biggest mistake in the wizarding history because he made a scar on his youngest.

Lily checked on the other crib to find her oldest son Harry sleeping peacefully, his thumb in his mouth. She breathed a sigh of relief as she moved to check on her son who was awake, only to stumble over a ripped and partially destroyed black cloak. As she kicked the cloak away from her feet a sickly bone white wand that was singed and burnt rolled out of the cloak and onto the floor.

She had of course seen this wand before and shrieked upon discovering Voldemort's wand in her children's nursery. James spun around and upon seeing the wand cursed loudly. He was just preparing to smash it under his heel when Dumbledore followed by several other order members rushed into the room. Dumbledore held up a hand stopping James and carefully picked up the wand.

Holding the tip of Voldemort's wand to his he muttered under his breathe and watched as a paler ghostly version of the sickly green light came out of Voldemort's wand and hovered in front of it. This seemed to mean something to Dumbledore who looked carefully from the sleeping Harry to the still whimpering red haired child. Seeing the ragged scar on his chest Dumbledore's eyes widened and he moved forward taking the boy from his fathers arms where he would make the mistake that will lose him his place in wizarding society for years to come when the trust comes out.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I give you Alexander Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived!"


End file.
